


My Unknown Desire

by Lexi_TheFandomQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_TheFandomQueen/pseuds/Lexi_TheFandomQueen
Summary: Percy Jackson's older sister, Lexi, has finally acknowledged the desire hidden deep inside of her, but refuses to act on it. At least, until Aphrodite sets her plan in motion.





	My Unknown Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net, but I'm moving it over here! I hope you all enjoy!

 

**This story will feature all of the Olympian Gods, and maybe a few other characters. IDK yet, I'm just gonna go with the flow.**

_"Thoughts_ **"**

"Spoken Words"

**"Writing"**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Lexi P.O.V.**

It was a desire, a feeling that I desperately tried to bury deep inside of myself. It wasn't until I had truly gotten to know them, after countless battles and quests, that I was forced to acknowledge the feelings inside of me.

Desire and love never failed to crash into me like a tidal wave whenever I saw one of them, whenever I was graced with their presence. There was no controlling it, the flood of emotions threatened to drown me, and while the metaphor was accurate, the irony wasn't lost on me.

I wanted to give in to my desires, but I wouldn't allow myself to fall that far. I knew what happened to the people that loved the gods. Every single one of them was left alone in the end.

They were gods and I was a mortal. A demigod no less; a child of Poseidon. I didn't want to become another conquest of theirs. I wouldn't be another notch in a bedpost, so I ignored my feelings as best as I could.

Or, at least I tried to ignore them.

Every time I saw one of them, heat pooled between my thighs and I thought I would burst into flames.

I won't give in.

My brother, Percy, and my friends have been wondering what is wrong with me, but I can't exactly tell them. They will think I have finally lost my mind. They had already noticed that I act strange whenever we are in the presence of one of the gods.

Whenever a God or Goddess had shown up at the camp, I would make up an excuse to leave before I embarrassed myself. If I was summoned to Olympus, I didn't stay any longer than absolutely necessary.

I can only hope that Aphrodite has my best interest in mind, and that I find happiness soon.

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

She has FINALLY realized it. Her desire and love for the Gods had always been there, she just needed a little push.

She didn't feel that she was worthy of bedding one of the gods, much less all of them. All of the battles she had been in had left their mark on her, emotionally and physically. The countless battle scars only made her that more desirable. She was a fighter, a hero.

Our Hero.

She was everything anyone could ever want. She was everything WE could ever want.

All of the Gods and Goddesses wanted this one woman. She brings balance to us, in a way we have never experienced before. Even the virginal Athena, Artemis and Hestia desire this woman like no other.

We would each have her, and prove our love to her.

There was no official order to who would approach her, its best to let this happen naturally. We wouldn't want to scare her off.

Anticipation and excitement churned in my stomach.

My heart fluttered with the thought of all the love and happiness that would surround us all soon!

This woman was going to change things on Olympus forever.

If we were being honest, she had already changed Olympus forever.

As I gazed at Camp Half-Blood from my throne on Olympus, I realized that my plan was already set in motion, and I couldn't help but wonder when I would have my chance with her.

* * *

**Okay, friends, please drop a review and let me know what y'all think, or if there are any mistakes that need to be fixed. The first official chapter should be posted by the end of the week.**


End file.
